1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a binding element for alpine skis intended to retain a boot in support on a ski and to release the boot in case of excessive biasing.
2. Discussion of Background and Material Information
It is known to retain a boot in support on a ski by means of a front binding element and a rear binding element. Each retention element has a jaw carried by a body which is mobile against the return force exerted by an energy spring, generally a compression spring.
More specifically, the invention is related to a front binding element. Usually, the front binding element reacts to a lateral bias of the front end of the boot. Such a bias stems from a pure torsional bias on the skier's leg.
Certain binding elements also react to an upward vertical bias. Such a bias corresponds to a backward fall of the skier. European Patent Publication No. 102868, for example, describes such a binding.
Other bindings have a compensation mechanism that reacts in the case of a torsional bias combined with a forward fall of the skier. Such a mechanism is described, for example, in German Patent Publication No. 2905837. This mechanism comprises a vertically mobile boot support plate, whose movement, generated by a downward vertical pressure of the boot, reduces the return force that the spring exerts on the jaw.
Another mechanism is described in German Patent Publication No. 3335878. This mechanism also comprises a vertically mobile boot support plate which forces the jaw to be displaced in the direction of the release of the boot.
Such devices compensate for the increased friction from the boot on its supports, induced by the forward component of the fall. These mechanisms are satisfactory as long as the lateral component of the fall remains preponderant with respect to the vertical component.
Now, it happens that in the case of certain so-called "front-torsion" falls, i.e., with a forward component and a lateral component, the lateral component is not sufficient to generate lateral tilting of the jaw. A twisting of the boot which is then witnessed, which boot becomes wedged between the jaw and its support plate. Currently known compensation mechanisms are not sufficiently active to generate opening of the jaw. Sometimes these falls are dangerous and cause injuries, especially in the area of the skier's knees.